dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pawa
Pawa is a major antagonist that features in the Dragon Ball Super anime and manga. Pawa is the powerful demon 'god of war' and is the main suspect of causing the Great Opening of the Demon Realm to Universes, 6 and 7. Pawa's intentions is to secure a bigger and richer land for the demons. Planet Earth is the most natural and valuable to the demons, causing Pawa to target that first. Demon Realm Saga The Arc starts with the demon council discussing their realm's slow demise. Resources are decreasing, causing a major famine. The high council order the God of War, Pawa to gain control of Universes 6 and 7 as they have the most potential in planet habitation. Pawa and his soldiers gain access to the universes through the Demon Spy Organisation in Universe 6. The Organisation uses a stolen piece of equipment known as the Ocura to create a rip in time and space. Pawa enters Universe 6, accompanied with his loyal warriors. At first, he decides to target Planet Salad. Cabba is alerted by the demons and attempts to stop them. However, Pawa's warriors prove to be too overwhelming for Cabba. Caulifa and Kale save Cabba just in time, but are beaten by Pawa. The demon god of war explains his motives and that resistance against his power is futile. Cabba's power surges even greater after learning of Pawa's plans and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Cabba launches a powerful attack on Pawa but is stamina drained. Pawa is intrigued by the Saiyan's incredible power. He offers them the chance of becoming part of the demon society and claiming elite positions in the royal army, aswell as saving their planet. They accept, in hopes of sparing their planet. After a few days of conquest, Hit learns of the demon's plans and attempts to stop them. Hit confronts Pawa on a wasteland planet. Pawa, alongwith the Saiyan trio and his warriors attack Hit. The assassin deals with Cabba, Caulifia and Kale easily, alongwith the warriors. However, unexpectedly, Pawa counters Hit's time-skip ability and delivers an outstanding attack which defeats Hit. He then offers Hit the same opportunity to join his conquest. Hit declines this request and disappears. In Universe 7, Krillin and Universe 18 are seen training on Kami House, whilst Goku battles Piccolo in a deserted area. Base form Goku begins by using instant transmission, getting behind Piccolo and pummeling him into the sky. Piccolo then counters by attacking Goku with a copy of himself. Piccolo then leads a range of attacks before getting overwhelmed by Super Saiyan 2 Goku. Piccolo then launches a powerful hell-zone grenade attack which causes Goku to transform into his Super Saiyan Blue state. Gohan suddenly appears and assists Piccolo with a powerful Kamehameha. Goku defends against this further. The battle is interrupted by Hit. Goku realizes Hit's low energy levels and suspects a powerful danger. He discusses the situation with Goku, Piccolo and Gohan. Pawa is hiding an immense power, with the ability to counter Hit's abilities easily and efficiently. He's a master of strategy. Meanwhile, Pawa continues to rule Universe 6 and allows more demon warriors through the portal. Most of Universe 6 is becoming occupied by the demons, prompting a response from Champa. The God of Destruction of Universe 6 begins to destroy fleets of demons, but is soon confronted by Pawa. Pawa gains an adrenaline rush from the idea of fighting with a God of Destruction. Champa recalls knowing of the Demon God of War and begins to show nerves. Champa launches a ball of destruction at Pawa, which he reflects into space. Pawa rushes Champa and grabs him by the throat. Pawa begins to squeeze and sucks the life out of Champa. However, Vados soon intervenes and travels with Champa to universe 7. However, Pawa's new objective is to locate the Supreme Kai of Universe 6 and to begin his seize on Universe 7. Back on Planet Earth, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and Hit get ready to venture to Universe 6, in order to fight the demons, using Bulma's new method of teleportation. On Beerus' Planet, Champa warns Beerus of the Demon Gods and offers the Super Dragon Balls as a reward for helping him. Lord Beerus at first declines the offering, finding it humorous how Champa cannot defend his own universe. However, this soon changes when Pawa enters Universe 7. Goku vs. Pawa Goku meets with Pawa for the first time. Cabba attempts to reason with Goku, but Goku reinforces the power of the Saiyans, causing Cabba, Caulifia and Kale to join sides with Goku. Pawa is intrigued and curious about Goku's Saiyan power, he can already sense god ki. Goku eyes Pawa down and the both get into fighting stance. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue immediately, showcasing it's full power. This power shocks Pawa, he begins to get angered. Goku stands dominant and attacks him, landing several hits. Although, the God of War soon fights back using a special technique which allows him to warp time, similar to Janemba. Pawa punches Goku around the sky and then kicks him into the ocean. Goku is intimidated by Pawa's power and potential. Goku initiates the Kaioken whilst underwater, creating the Full Potential Blue Kaioken. Goku battles Pawa using this technique whilst Hit, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Cabba, Caulifia, Kale, Beerus, Champa and the others fight the millions of demon warriors. Goku begins to learn Pawa's abilities and delivers a powerful instant transmission Kamehameha. Pawa regains control by powering up even further. He stops the fight and warns Goku of an even greater form that the demon god possesses. He continues, telling Goku that he isn't in his God of War form. Goku becomes completely shocked by this statement and powers up further. Goku tries to rush Pawa before he could transform. However, Pawa instantly transforms into an ultimately powerful god. Champrus vs. GOW Pawa Goku is beaten by GOW Pawa. The only option for saving the universes and their jobs is to fuse. Beerus states to Vegeta that Champa and himself can fuse together using the Potara to create a permanent fusion, as Gods of Destruction fall under the Supreme Kai rule. Furthermore, Whis conjures a pair of God of Destruction Potara Earrings. Beerus and Champa fuse using these earrings to create Champrus. Champrus is amazingly strong, and proves to be way stronger than Pawa. Champrus kills Pawa after a short battle, wiping the rest of the demons along with him.